A Tumble Through Time
by Silverfang696
Summary: A broken time turner leads Hermione to her future which is conveniently nestled in the past.
1. Prologue

It was nearly over. Soon she would be able to go out and really start her life, sure there were many, many detours that kept her from actually making it here but she was here. It was just a few short months before she sat for her NEWTS and of course she planned to get top scores in each and every course she took. It just seemed like she was the only one really taking this year seriously, sure, the previous year had been hell for a lot of people but that didn't mean everyone could put off the this particular year!

Yes, yes, last year the final battle took place and now the world was truly at peace and everything. Most of the seventh years had come back as eighth years and a lot of students were retaking their classes completely from the previous year. There were a few people who were missing from her usual crowd and she was saddened by that fact, last year had robbed her of many people. The world would no longer hear Fred's jokes and laughter, Tonks and Remus left a child behind, Ron had joined the Aurors, Harry had vanished to enjoy life for the first time since before he could remember and her parents were still lost to her.

Before she had left to help Harry with his quest she had robbed her parents of their memory of her and the magical world and sent them off to some place unknown. And to keep them completely safe, well she didn't even allow herself to keep the location. They were completely from everything and well, she hadn't really thought that she was going to survive the war to begin with. And if they didn't remember her, they wouldn't be saddened by her passing. But now she was mourning them, and it hurt, and she buried that pain by forcing herself to study harder and longer.

No one knew about her parents, and just assumed she was being herself as she fell into her school work and they avoided their own. She wanted to yell and scream at them, tell them to stop partying and just relaxing, but as much as she hated to admit it most of the time they deserved it. She just felt bad for their test scores, whereas she would have the top scores. The only one that seemed to be taking school seriously was, surprise, surprise, Draco Malfoy. He was being avoided like the plague but he didn't seem to mind. Instead he was locked in his own mind and his work; he couldn't coast on his standing anymore.

Hermione turned a corner and found herself colliding with a hard body. Her books fell from her hands as she began to fall backwards and as she looked up she saw a stunned expression and blonde hair. She also felt fingertips trying to catch her as her body fell through empty space before her body began to tumble down the stairs. After her head hit the stairs darkness overcame her vision and when that darkness faded and her eyes fluttered open she noticed a different blond.

This blond looked eerily familiar to the one she ran into before she took her tumble but different and a different gender. But there was still that stunned expression and a look of concern as a hand reached out to help her to her feet. Hermione accepted the hand and righted herself before she dusted off her attire, "Are you alright?" The blond woman said as she looked over the brown haired woman with concern.

Hermione nodded a couple of times as she tried to place the face of the woman before her and almost as if sensing her confusion the blond smiled, "My name is Narcissa, are you a transfer student, I've never seen you around before."

That was when Hermione felt the glass on her hand from dusting off her robes and the sand that had been encased in said glass. Her time turner had broken and in that moment all she could think about was how screwed she was, because now that she had the name, she knew why she recognized the blonde; it was Draco's mother...and sister to the woman that tormented her as she just watched. But at the same time it wasn't.

She took a nice deep breath and steadied herself, everything was going to be alright. She was just dressed in plain robes, not her school ones, so being a transfer student would work for now. She just needed to talk to the Headmaster now and get things sorted, she would get back to the future and everything would work out. She just needed to not alter the time line and everything would be fine.

"Hermione, and yes, I am a transfer student, I was just looking for the Headmaster to figure everything out and I think I got lost," she tried to look pathetic, or at least as much as she could.

"It happens, the staircases tend to move, it is very easy to get lost around here. I'll take you up to the Headmaster myself."

"You don't have to, I don't want to be a bother," in reality, she needed a moment to collect herself, to figure out just she was going to do. She knew she needed to headmaster and she was convinced he would get her back to the future, but how was she not going to change the future? Maybe, she would luck out and, maybe, just maybe, he would be able to send her back without a delay.

"It's no bother, really, I was heading in that direction anyway," Narcissa smiled towards the girl and Hermione forced a smile to her features. This was not going to end well, after all when did she every really have any luck? Well good luck.

"If you're sure..." And with that said, the Blond led her down a familiar path to what she hoped to be her salvation.

* * *

><p>OOC: This would be my first time actually writing something on the site, and I see this being a decent length. A least I hope for it to be. Hopefully it won't turn out too terribly.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

The walk to the Headmaster's office was rather quiet and uneventful, not that she really expected something eventful to happen. Well, on some level, maybe she was, because nothing in this school ever went well for her. Every year she attended something terrible and eventful happened, and honestly being sent back in time almost seemed like nothing compared to all the other things, so clearly something else needed to happen. Why not a troll attack on the way to get back to her own time, or maybe a giant or some random dark wizard; that would clearly make things so much more entertaining. But nope, all that happened was some pleasant conversation and the conversation wasn't about much of anything, just polite things; like favorite classes and the like.

And when they made it to the Gargoyles Narcissa gave a password that made Hermione frown for half a minute. Not because it was odd for her to know the password but it was a muggle candy, something that Dumbledore was famous for doing when he was alive and the Headmaster. As the stairway showed itself it hit her and hard; she went back in time, he was still alive now. She felt her heart race in her chest as she looked up the stairs, she was about to see a man who's funeral she had attended. She really should have expected it, but she hadn't really taken the time to really digest what was going on, if she had that time, she would have been prepared for this.

Sure, she had continued to say Headmaster and she always thought that instead of Headmistress but that was because she wasn't used to the fact Minerva was in charge of the school. It had been Dumbledore for nearly half her life and then it just wasn't anymore. Hermione looked up the stairs once more, and she couldn't help the smile that took over her features, he was alive here, and honestly there was a higher chance of her getting home with his help than anyone else. That old coot knew nearly everything and was always plotting, she was sure he could get her home and he wouldn't push to know about the future either.

"Well, here we are, just head up the stairs and he'll be able to set you up with everything you need. I am sure he is already expecting you, he tends to know just about everything before everyone else."

Hermione looked around and nearly laughed at herself, she had actually forgotten for a moment that the blonde woman was there. "Thank you for your help," she said with a smile directed towards the other woman, "I am sure I would have never found my way here without you." A selective lie, chances are she would have wandered for a couple of hours as she tried to collect her thoughts before tracking someone down and she probably wouldn't have came straight to his office.

"It is really no trouble, I hope you accumulate easily and if you need anything else just let me know," The blond said with a smile before waving and heading off to take care of her own business. Hermione watched the woman go and she had to admit that something felt off about the woman, well, maybe off was the wrong word. She couldn't understand how that woman became the cold hearted bitch that watched her get tortured and nearly killed, there was just such a huge difference between this woman and the one she briefly met.

Hermione took a deep breath and shrugged before taking her first step towards the old man's office, thoughts of Narcissa and what changed her were for another time. Right now, she needed to go home and the first step to that was right up these stairs. And once she made it to the top Dumbledore was right on cue, simply sitting behind his desk, almost as if she was waiting for her. Hermione looked him over and she just couldn't help the smile that was taking over her features, it was so good to see him alive and well and well, he didn't look any different. Maybe his beard was just a little bit shorter but that was it.

"And what dear child can I do for you?" there was that twinkle in his eye as he smiled towards her while she took a seat across from him.

"Well Professor I was hoping that you could get me home, I seem to have managed to get myself into quite the pickle."

"Oh? And where exactly is home and how did you get here exactly?" With the way he was looking at her, she could almost swear he already knew exactly what had happened. But of course, he was never the type to just straight up tell someone what he knew, or how he knew, no he spoke in riddles. But that was part of his charm.

"It's not exactly where but when," she reached for the chain around her neck and placed what remained of her time turner on the desk, "as to how I got here, well my time turner broke when I fell down the stairs." Hermione paused as she looked sheepish, "I was hoping you would be able to get me back home sir."

"Hmm, now that is a tuff thing to deal with, normally when these things break they toss people into the future and when that happens, well it's easy to get them a new one and simply send them back. Though there have been a few reported cases of people being sent back into time," he almost seemed to smirk a bit, "but there were always causes for those cases, a strong pull to the past; typically a desire for something that can only be found in the past."

Hermione nodded a couple of times, she could understand that, magic sometimes worked in odd ways in the most inopportune time. She could see how when a time turner was destroyed it worked in the opposite fashion than it was designed to work. Controlled the sands sent people back in time, uncontrolled it sent them forward in time; meaning her magic had to have controlled the sands without her input to send her back, but why and how.

"So, Miss-"

"Granger, Hermione Granger,"

"Miss Granger, what could possibly draw you to the past, I wonder?" He didn't give her a chance to respond, "Anyway, I'll do what I can to get you sent home but it will take time, so I need to stash you in a place where you can blend in and not draw attention to yourself. Tell me, what year were you and what house?"

"Seventh year and Gryffindor, sir," she could only imagine his plan, and she was sure she wasn't going to like it.

"Good, good, this could work, yes, I'll have you join the seventh year class, it won't be too hard to explain a new student since it is rather early in the term. We just need to avoid the Gryffindor house, we wouldn't want people to recognize you when you join Hogwarts for the first time, now would we?" There was that twinkle in his eye that automatically sent chills down her spine, "Let's place you in the Slytherin until I find a way to send you back home and of course let's keep this time travel business to ourselves, yes?"

Hermione had been right, he wanted her to take her place in the seventh year class and unfortunately in the Slytherin house. The place that held all the Death Eaters before they became evil bastards or as they were becoming evil bastards. This was clearly just great, she was stuck here for the time being and in the Serpents Den. "Of course Sir, but I can't use my last name, they wouldn't accept a non-pureblood in their house and on top of that everyone would know once I joined Hogwarts when I turned eleven."

"Well then of course we'll have to give you a new last name, while you are here, you will be known as Hermoine Blishwick."


	3. Chapter 2

Hermione didn't get to the dorms until after everyone else was asleep for the night and by the time everyone else awoke for the day she was already out of the dorms. She wasn't ready to face her new classmates quite yet and technically she had to figure out school supplies and everything else she would need for the time being. Thankfully Dumbledore generously gave her amount of money to gather up what she would need; from class supplies to uniforms to books, even personal items she would need to situate herself. He also set it up for her to head to Hogsmeade early that morning to purchase her items and order the ones that couldn't be straight up bought.

After she was as presentable as some simple charms could make herself, she made her way down to the entrance to meet the carriage that would take her to the village and sighed as she saw the thestrals that were hooked up to the carriage. It made her think of all the people she had to see fall in the final battle, and how much she wished these carriages appeared to simply seemed to pull themselves, like they used to so long ago. The girl felt defeated as she reached up and gently ran her fingertips along the neck of one of the creatures.

She could feel the bones of the creature's neck as her hand glided down the thin and slippery skin. This omen of death was what was going to be aiding her in starting her temporary new life here in the past and she chuckled as it shrilled pleasantly under her touch. "You're not so bad, not like everyone says," she said to herself before moving into the carriage before it lurched forward and started its way to the village. The good thing about the thestrals was that they were faster than any other method of travel, so she got to the village quickly and since the stores were expecting her she was able to get her things quickly.

Hermione started with getting new robes. The woman quickly took her measurements and told her she would at least have a couple down by the time she was down in the village and she would have more done by the end of the week. With that done she made her way to the apothecary where the man behind the counter already had a cauldron with all the supplies she would need for any seventh year potion, so she literally had to simply pay and grab the kit. Next she got various odds and ends, before finally walking into the book store.

It was odd to see so many unfamiliar titles and she itched explore all the shelves for titles that she may never have the chance to see outside of this opportunity, but she didn't have the time. She was supposed to be in the great hall within the hour for an introduction and a chance to eat before her first class. So, instead she walked up to the counter and asked the woman for all the seventh year books, Hogwarts: a History, and a couple other books she wanted to have while she was here.

And with all her shopping down she made it back and picked up her robes with the horrible snake emblem and made her way to the carriage where she found a trunk. She quickly packed her belongings before stepping in the carriage for it to take her back to the school in time for that introduction, the introduction that would make the beginning of her deception.

When she made it back to the school a pair of house elves popped into existence in front of her and bowed slightly before taking her truck away. She assumed they took it back to the dorm, so she didn't worry about it as she made her way towards the great hall in her brand new Slytherin robes with a neutral expression on her face. She couldn't let her emotions show, she couldn't and wouldn't let anyone have any power over her, not in the Serpent's Den. That would be a recipe for disaster.

Hermione stood in front of the towering doors of the great hall with her hand pressed to the wood as her heart raced in her chest. She was beyond nervous as she sucked in a breath and push doors open and as the doors opened, every bit of chatter stopped and every pair of eyes snapped to stare at her and Hermione stared back with a blank look in her eyes as she recognized faces she thought she would never see again; Sirius, Remus, Severus, just to name a few and of course there were faces of people who were long dead like Lily and James Potter.

Seeing those faces made her heart ache in her chest, but she wouldn't let that show on her face as Dumbledore stood and called everyone's attention to the front. "Ah I see she has finally made it, I would like to introduce all of you to Hermione Blishwick, she is a recent transfer student that will be completing her seventh year with us and has already been sorted into the Slytherin House." There was some cheering from the Slytherin table and puzzled looks, "Her parents have recently requested the transfer for personal reasons, and it was granted as she is a very bright student. I will not go into detail but I would like you all to welcome her with open arms."

He paused for a moment as Hermione found a place to sit towards the end of the Slytherin table away from nearly everyone else. "I would also like a volunteer to help Miss. Blishwick get situated with the castle and the campus for a week or so, preferably a fellow seventh year."

There was silence for a moment before a silver haired woman stood up with a slight smile on her features, "I wouldn't mind showing the new girl around," and with that said the woman retook her seat and went back to her breakfast.

"Ah, thank you Miss. Black, I am sure with your help she will have everything down in time at all." He paused with a slight twinkle in his eye, "While I have all of your attention, in a few weeks we will be welcoming another addition to the campus; we will be having a student teacher joining the staff."

Hermione stopped paying attention when the Headmaster asked someone to be her mentor of sorts. She understood that she needed one for her cover, but honestly she didn't need one. Instead of helping her this woman was just going to be getting in her way and annoying her, and what was worse was that the volunteer was none other than Draco's mother. It seemed she was incapable of escaping the Malfoys, especially since it seemed that Lucius was close to Narcissa even now and in looks Lucius was a carbon copy of Draco.

She sighed as she picked around her plate and she wished that Dumbledore had just placed her in Ravenclaw or god forbid Hufflepuff. Instead it was Slytherin with the parents of everyone that hated her in her own time. With a heavy sigh Hermione pushed her plate from her and gave up on eating, instead she pulled out a book and started reading a couple of pages while she waited for the meal to end. Since she had to have a mentor she couldn't just leave and find a quiet corner to just be alone for the moment, so she sat there and read. And by the time the meal was over she was absorbed in the tome and all her troubles were simply pushed away for the time being.

"Maybe you were placed in the wrong house," Hermione looked up to see a silver haired man, "maybe you were meant to be in Ravenclaw, they always seem to have their noises shoved in some sort of book or another."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she shut the book, just as a silver haired woman walked up and smacked the man's arm, "Be nice Lucius," the woman smiled towards her, "ignore him, he tends to speak before thinking."

Hermione smiled softly as she took to her feet, "No worries, a couple of my friends were like that back at my old school," she thought briefly of Harry and Ron and wondered if she would ever get back to them. "So, I am used to comments like that."

"Speaking of that, why did you switch schools this late in your career?" Lucius said with his arms crossed against his chest.

Narcissa sighed, "You don't have to answer that Hermione."

Hermione felt her heart race in her chest, she knew she was going to have to answer that question eventually but she didn't have an answer to that question yet. She could play this by pushing it to the side but she would have to answer eventually and well, her best yea to survive would be to answer in such a way that put her in the good graces of the other Slytherin students. But she couldn't think of anything at the moment, what did purebloods like and hate? She knew they liked money, fame and hated muggleborns but she couldn't exactly use any of that in her current situation. Or maybe she could?

"My father found out I was to room with a person of a certain status, and he disapproved and pulled me from the school. It took him a little while to find a place where that wasn't going to happen and here I am," Hermione shrugged and started walking out of the great hall.

Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other for a moment until understanding flashed over both of their faces. It was something the both of them could understand, both of their parents would pull them from a school if they were set to room with a mudblood. "That is understandable," Lucius said with a nod and an expression that seemed to scream that he agreed with the sentiment.

Whereas Narcissa seemed to school her features and change the subject, "Ready for double potions?" escaped her lips before walking towards the dungeons.

Still on the short side, but given how long it has been since I was able to write something I just got something up.


	4. Chapter 3

Along the walk to the dungeons Hermione was given the time to think about the reactions to her comment. Lucius clearly agreed with the whole 'muggleborns are dirty creatures' propaganda, however with Narcissa, she was torn. The way her voice evened out, the way her facial muscles relaxed, and the way her eyes seemed to become guarded, it was like she didn't want anyone to be able to read the way she really felt about it. But she was a Slytherin and a pure-blood, and on top of that a Black; Toujours pur. So, her not liking muggleborns was expected, maybe she didn't agree with that line of thought?

Hermione frowned as she looked between the blondes, Narcissa still wasn't showing anything, whereas Lucius actually seemed to be thinking heavily about something. At least that was what it seemed, her exposure to Lucius made it seem like the blond was incapable of his own thoughts, maybe he was just constipated? That seemed more likely than him actually thinking about something and plotting all on his own. Her eyes fell on the female blond, could it really be that Narcissa Black, future Narcissa Malfoy didn't think along the same lines as other Pure Bloods that supported Voldemort? That was, it was hard for her to really consider that.

Hermione was rather quiet as potions kicked off and Slughorn spoke about the potion they were going to be making today. It was something she had made in the past and she knew she could make it with her eyes closed, so she was able to just drift through her thoughts as she scanned the room. She wasn't surprised to see that the room was filled with Gryffindors and Slytherins both, it seemed even through generations the two houses were destined to have this class together. What surprised her was that there were faces that were nearly familiar.

She saw Harry's pitch black hair and bright green eyes between two people, she saw a younger Sirius and Remus, she saw a brooding greasy haired young man glaring at the man with Harry's black hair. Hermione took a steadying breath as she fought the tears that wanted to bubble up, she had loved Remus and Sirius like family, to see them alive warmed her heart and the chance to meet Harry's parents, it was too much. Of course seeing Snape, well he looked different, less guarded and more innocent, this must be before he joined the Dark Wizard.

As she chopped some root or another she considered introducing herself to the Marauders just so she could have the memories but she was in the wrong house to make a convenient meeting and of course it could influence the time line. But she could learn of them through her blonde tour guides. Hermione stirred the potion she causally mentioned the Raven haired man, "So, Narcissa, why is that guy glaring at him," she nodded between James and Snape.

Narcissa seemed to finally let her mask fall, "James Potter, he isn't exactly a nice bloke and may or may not have pulled a couple of nasty pranks on Severus through the years," Narcissa leaned to whisper into Hermione's ear, "I also happen to know that Severus is hopelessly in Love with Lilly, the woman sitting with Potter, so Severus has plenty of reasons for his glare."

Lucius sprinkled something into his potion as he smirked, "Pranks that we have paid back to the Potter brat," he chuckled a little bit, "I may not be overly fond of Severus but he is still a Slytherin and we look out for our own."

Hermione nodded a bit, "So I should avoid Potter," it felt so weird to say her best friend's last name in relation to his father, "Any one else worth avoiding?"

Lucius looked to her with a look that she couldn't quite describe as he nodded towards Sirius and Remus, "The two mutts over there," Hermione could see that Narcissa seemed to fall back into her mask quickly and focus, seemingly, on her potion and Lucius didn't seem to notice that fact. It was weird how unobservant he was considering these two got married nearly after school ended. "Lupin and Black,"

Hermione let her eyes light up and faked confusion, "Is one of them your relative Narcissa," there was a moment, a super brief moment that she would have missed if she hadn't had been paying close attention to the woman, of pain in her features.

"He is my cousin," her voice was even and reflected no emotion and after seeing confusion still on her features Narcissa continued, "He has been disowned, he chose blood traitors over his own family."

Hermione blinked a couple of times as she looked over to Lucius to see if he had anything to add, "Both are beyond worthless. Potter, Lupin and Black just get into trouble, they will amount to nothing and what is worse is that Potter and Black are both pure bloods and they act like the trash they willingly parade around." Lucius ended his rant and let his eyes fall onto Hermione, he wanted to see exactly how she reacted to that one.

The young witch nodded as she added a couple of things to her potion, "I see," she didn't let anything so on her features, "they are definitely not worth getting involved in, or worth talking to, or even acknowledging," she paused for a moment, "If my father knew there this sort of waste here, I doubt he would have sent me to this school."

Lucius smirked as his potion started to boil, "There is a lot of disappointments here but there are several people worth knowing such as myself," Lucius winked, "Narcissa, Severus, Avery, the Carrows, and so many of the Elites that are settled right in the great house of Slytherin."

"You'll have to introduce me," Hermione said with a nod as she let her potion simmer, she didn't want to meet them or need to, but she did need to keep her cover, "but only if you promise not to introduce me to anyone of their standing," she nodded towards the Marauders.

Lucius just smirked, "Now why would I do that to a young woman such as yourself?"

By the end of the day Hermione was sitting on her bed with a book in her lap, simply digesting everything she had learned that day about the future Death Eaters or maybe the current Death Eaters; pending on the person. Apparently right now, not all of them were bat shit crazy and out to kill muggleborns, not even Lucius was. Sure, he didn't like them and he wanted to avoid them but he clearly didn't think killing them was the right idea.

She really didn't know what to think about all of this, she was seeing these people as well people for the first time ever. It almost mad her sad that a lot of them were going to die or spend life in prison. Like Dolohov, the man that killed Remus, right now he was just a guy looking to pass his classes and play quidditch. And yet she saw him overjoyed at killing people and eventually dead, how was she supposed to deal with this? How was she supposed to see them as people and then have memories of them doing horrible things and then seeing their dead bodies?

It wasn't like she could rationalize that they were horrible people, at one point they really weren't. Hermione sighed as she glanced at the neglected book, she knew she wasn't going to study tonight but it would keep people away from her and let her just be for the moment. She took a deep breath, clearly Tom Riddle was able to twist the minds of these people and it was just sad, so many could have done great things for the wizarding world.

Being as lost in thought as she was, she didn't hear the door open or hear it get shut and locked. She didn't even hear the footsteps leading up to her bed. She didn't realize someone was hear until they sat down on her bed and pulled the book from her lap.

Hermione felt her heart race in her chest as one of her hands pulled out her wand and pointed it right in the face of a familiar blond haired woman. A woman that didn't even bat an eye at the wand, or the blank expression on Hermione's face. Though Hermione could pick up the slight amusement that was lighting up her features and it just annoyed Hermione. Especially since she had managed to drop her guard this badly in the serpent's den. She really hated herself in that moment.

She felt the soft hands on the blond on her wrist gently leading her hand to the mattress, "I didn't mean to startle you," Hermione noticed the soft look on the blonde's face and the richness of her voice as it filled the room.

Hermione released her grip on her wand as she adjusted herself to a more comfortable sitting position with her hands in her lap. "It's alright, I was just lost in thought."

"I could tell, whatever you are thinking about must be important."

"You could say that," she said with a weak smile.

"Crazy first day?"

"Ya, Lucius introduced me to a lot of people to top it all off, people I would have never imagined meeting."

"That is Lucius, he likes to make sure the people he likes meet only the best," there was a softness to the blonde at that moment that Hermione couldn't describe, it was like she was talking to and seeing the real her for the first time ever.

Hermione crunched her nose a little bit in confusion, "Lucius likes me?" Now that was just a disturbing thought.

Narcissa laughed a little bit, "Yes he was quite taken with you, he hasn't taken to a newcomer like that, it is rather entertaining to watch him flaunt about today."

Hermione suppressed a shutter, she hadn't even noticed that as they went from class to class and meal to meal. Now that she looked back on it, he even spent time with her in the Library after one of their meals. Oh god, that...no...now that was not something she could deal with. "Really?"

Clearly something shown through her features and Narcissa chuckled a little bit, "Not like that, he was just trying to impress you. Honestly, you clearly aren't the most observant are you? Bright but oblivious...at least when it comes to reading people." Hermione couldn't hide the confusion from her features and Narcissa seemed to take pity on her, "You have the wrong equipment to attract his attention in the way you were thinking."

Shocked took over her features and Hermione just froze there on her bed. Lucius was gay?! Not that she had a problem with gay men, but it was a shock! Honestly, he was married to Narcissa- Wait, what did that mean about the witch that was sitting next to her. Clearly she knew, so why did she marry the blonde wizard. She didn't know how to process this, or what she could ask to figure it out or just, wow. "I didn't know..."

"Don't worry he tries to hide it, but today he wasn't, you clearly didn't see him staring at Sirius."

Okay now she was going to die...she just was, "but-"

"I know, but they had a thing before Sirius was disowned and Lucius is still pissed about what happened. It's complicated," Hermione nodded once, her brain just wanted to shut down. This was just, how was she supposed to process Lucius and Sirius together? It was too much, way too much and she wanted to know more. "And now that I have told you something, will you share something with me?"

"Umm...sure, what do you want to know?"

A twinge of some emotion that Hermione couldn't place entered Narcissa's eyes, "Why are you really here for your last year. You played it well, but I could tell you have no issues with Muggleborns, and I could tell you were really trying to pretend you did. But your guard dropped a time or two." Panic took over Hermione's face, "Don't worry, only I noticed it, Lucius was too busy enjoying the joy of having a new girlfriend and no one else was paying attention during the introductions." Relief was replaced with confusion again.

"W-why do you want to know? Why were you paying attention?" Hermione felt the words fall from her lips quickly.

"I like to people watch and one of the things I am really good at is reading people," Hermione nodded a couple of times, "And I want to know, because in this school equality is pushed, so it makes no sense for you to show your racism or for your father to send you here if he is racist. It doesn't add up so I would like to know why you are really here."

She was caught in a lie and she had no way to answer it without telling everything and she couldn't tell her that she was a muggleborn from the future, "You're right, I don't have an issue with muggleborns, neither does my father, but what if I can't tell you why I am here?"

Narcissa sat in silence for a moment, "I can take that," she said with a nod, "You don't have to lie to me Hermione, when it is just us you can relax." Hermione surprisingly like the way Narcissa said her name and the fact that she could tell she was telling the truth, "though around Lucius I would keep with the lies, he...he does believe that muggleborns are lesser beings, and you would get along better with the other snakes if you kept with the lies."

Hermione nodded, she figured she was going to have to lie, so it was no surprise. And now she had someone she didn't have to lie that much to. It felt nice. "Good! Now do you have any questions about the campus so far?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, it's an easy enough campus to navigate, especially since we share all our classes."

Narcissa smiled softly, "That is true, I guess then tomorrow I can start showing you some of the secrets on the campus." Hermione felt slightly unnerved the mischievous look in her eye, she wished she could read the blonde's mind in that moment, but that would just be morally wrong and she wasn't a good Legimus.


End file.
